Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Dare to Ask!
by YohoAruto
Summary: Yup, that's right! Dare to Ask any of the KHR crew! You can also Ask to Dare your fav KHR Chara! As your host, Jordan, I'll make sure to carry out your wishes! So come and tor... I mean, have fun with our guests!


Me: lol, I wanted to do these kinds of things for a while. Though I have seen many of these interview/truth & dares and such, the writing format would be different. Just putting it like:

Me: Hi! I'm Jordan!

-wouldn't satisfy me at all. I wanted to make it a lot more detailed. Don't know why.

So compare to most interviews/truth & dares, mines going to have a bit of a weird twist and probably an actual storyline at the same time XD

If you want to **really** start on the KHR: Dare to Ask show; look for the words in _Italics_. That's when the show really starts. From here is the story plot.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Dare to Ask<p>

Prologue

A hand slowly reaches towards the small, valuable looking crystal that lay right out in the open for all to see. It was in the middle of the room, looking rather cute and innocent. Certainly, no one was expecting that the small crystal could be a weapon for mass destruction. But despite that the one reaching for that very same crystal knew about what kind of powers it possesses, that person continues to plan ways to abuse its powers.

He was then immediately knocked out of the way by a flying water bottle that seems to come out of nowhere. The one who threw that very same water bottle shakes his head out of disappointment.

He should've easily dodged that in the first place.

"You know, there is a reason why I kept it in the living room." Yoho stated monotonously from the couch as he blankly stares at the boy who is clutching onto the bump on his head. Who knew being hit by a water bottle hurts so much? At least it wasn't a knife… or a bullet…

"That way, I could keep an eye on it." Yoho informed factually in a tone that proposed the so-called 'thief' as an idiot of the highest breed.

"But your back was turned!" Jordan argued. He was pretty sure that the black-haired teen didn't have any eyes on the back of his head. He checked.

"The T.V.'s off and I could see your reflection on the screen."

Jordan groaned. Of course, leave it to Yoho to make him a fool. Well, if stealing didn't work, then there is only one thing he could do: grovel at his feet.

Yoho look at Jordan in distaste as he tried to kick the teen off his foot.

"PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!"

"What part of 'no' do you not understand?" Despite having a calm stature and a monotonous voice, it was obvious that he is getting annoyed by the narrowing of his eyes.

"BUT WHY?"

"I'm not going to waste a perfectly logical and uncomplicated explanation on a brain that you don't possess."

Jordan pouted.

"Try me."

Yoho eyes narrowed once again, looking at his best friend skeptically, before sighing in resignation. He felt as if he was going to regret it.

"The DPO (Dimensional Portal Outlet) isn't a toy for your own amusement. Its purposes is for taking me to whatever dimension that I needed to be in so I can do my job stabilizing the world before it collapse. It is not for bring the characters from the Origin Vongola dimension just to interview them for an idiotic made-up talk show."

"I was actually thinking of a truth or dare kind of thing."

"Even worse."

Fake tears gathered up in the corner of Jordan eyes. It really do look like the Italian is about to cry.

"B-But, your mom gave you a studio for your birthday last year! And wouldn't this be the best time to actually put that present to use?"

Yoho still wondered to this day why in the world his mom thought building him his own T.V. studio would be a good present…

"While I do appreciate my mother's rather… unique gift, and would like to find some use for it sooner or later; I will not use it for your rather tactless schemes."

At that point, Jordan fully bawls his eyes out, sniveling upon Yoho's, rather expensive, black slacks.

The black-haired Japanese knew at the fact that Jordan –that white-haired, sniveling, annoying, Italian crybaby– is just pulling crocodile tears to get through him. Despite so, that didn't make it any less bearable. Not because that he was actually sentimental and that the crying is affecting him; mostly because Jordan could continue to bawl all day as long as he wanted to. And he has better things to do than to take care of a whimpering brat.

Yoho fingers twitched as he reached for his dual guns which are hidden behind his jacket. Since the teen usually have an unemotional expression; it was quite uncharacteristic for him to scowl, since he just realized that his so called "father" had just recently confiscated his weapons. He was either trying to knock Jordan out with the blunt of his gun or shoot a hole in the Italian's head. Preferably, the latter.

His patience is slipping as he felt Jordan's wet tears seep through his slacks.

"If you can convince and bring all of Vongola Decimo's guardians here, as in physically: no illusions, including their boss and Reborn to join your… show… then I'll reconsider."

Just like that, the tears instantly dried and a smile lit up Jordan's face. Without a word; the white-haired Italian took the crystal and went out to persuade the dangerous guardians of Vongola Decimo.

Yoho was just rather relieved that Jordan is gone. That idiot has always been unbearably annoying. If he didn't give his best friend a deal, he would've bothered him till… Anyway, despite so, he doubts that Jordan would be able to manage to bring all of the guardians here. Mukuro is in the Vendicare, how in the heck will Jordan manage to get that guy? Hibari is stubborn; Yoho hoped that the prefect would give Jordan a few broken bones. He can probably make the rest agree; but how will he get those two to come?

At this time, Yoho had forgotten how sinisterly cunning his best friend is; how do you think they became best friends in the first place?

* * *

><p>"Konichiwa Mrs. Sawada! Your son has won a magnificent opportunity!"<p>

Nana giggled at the formality he used. She was use to "Sawada-san" or "Nana-san" or rather "Maman" and "Mom". This is the first time she ever heard herself being addressed in English formality.

The neighbors began to think that this is normal: having a handsome young foreigner appearing at the doorsteps of the Sawada residence. The young man was dress rather formally, though not exactly neat. His suit is loosely worn: his jacket ruffled, his collared shirt not button up all the way, the loose tie hanging around his neck, and the equally ruffled slacks. The studded belt he worn was kinda out of place from the rest of his clothing; as if it was rather for a fashion statement than the attended purposes of what a belt should be for. He had many rings on his fingers and random, studded bracelets on his wrists.

But his rather foreign clothing isn't what got their attention: it is his handsome face that made others living five blocks away come just to glance at the foreigner. His face is shaped rather nicely, his smile shiver-worthy, and his eyes have an entrancing black color that rather complimented his white hair rather than contradict it. One would think he's from another world… well actually, he is.

Unlike the gawking neighbors of course, Nana just blushed like a high school girl and act as if this wasn't the first time he had just visited, offering him lunch and to make himself comfortable in her lovely home. The handsomest men in her life would always be her husband and her little Tsu-kun~

Jordan couldn't help but smile at her friendliness. He did hear from Yoho once that Nana is rather his favorite character in the Vongola dimension. It would be nice to find more people like her.

"I'm here to see Sawada Tsunayoshi and Reborn please." He informed after politely declining her offer for some lunch. "May I please meet them?"

Of course, she didn't mind at all and called for both Reborn and Tsuna, telling them that they have a guest. It was Sunday today so both should be home; unless something happens then.

But he has a feeling that they are home.

So, Tsuna and Reborn (on Tsuna's shoulder) walk down the stairs from the middle-schooler's bedroom, the Vongola boss having a confuse expression while Reborn remained unreadable as ever.

As soon both Jordan's and Reborn's eyes have met, a smirk took place on both of their lips.

And so, two sadists had join forces and began to plan their, rather dangerous and torturous, fun~

Hey, Jordan may be a cry baby: but he's a cunning cry baby (sheesh that sounds like a very scary combination).

"Sawada Tsunayoshi; I'm Ambrogino Jordan and I would like to interview you for our talk show!"

Tsuna eyes instantly widen.

"H-HIIIIEEEE? TALK SHOW? B-BUT- I- WHY?"

It was obvious that Tsuna is, in fact, shocked. This seemed too suspicious! Why in the world would anyone want to interview him for?... Unless…

"R-Reborn! What are you planning?" Tsuna yelled accusingly at the Arcobaleno.

The hitman look at his student with eyes of innocence.

"I'm not planning anything."

"Don't look at me like that!"

Despite so, Tsuna had a feeling that Reborn actually didn't plan anything… Maybe this is actually a real offer? But it's too fishy!

"W-What do you want to interview me for…?" Tsuna asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow at the rather handsome Italian… seriously, what's with Italians coming to his house? It would be nice if an American comes or maybe something more farfetched, like a Mexican? That would be a nice change of pace…

The soon-to-be Vongola Decimo wondered if he should feel relieved or worried when the stranger gave him an oh-so-innocent grin.

"Please come to the Namimori Shrine at exactly 5:00 p.m. please~ Then I will explain everything."

"We'll be there."

"Don't just decide that for me Reborn!"

Jordan look quite happy at the fact that they were coming; whether Tsuna had a say in it or not.

"You're also coming… kid?"

"Of course."

Suddenly, there was a very dangerous gleam in both of their eyes though it had disappeared as fast as it came. Tsuna wondered what he got himself into, but knowing his luck, it's probably something life-threatening.

* * *

><p>After Jordan had finished his business at the Sawada residence; he set out to find the so called 'delinquent' named Gokudera. He expects the bomber to be relatively easy.<p>

It wasn't hard to find him since there had been people whispering about a teen with a scary expression.

"Mr. Hayato, am I correct?"

Like that in a snap, the temperamental bomber snaps his head towards the cunning white-haired Italian and heatedly glares. Jordan just smiles a pretty smile.

"Congratulations! You get to star in my talk show-"

"Che. Get your own fashion pig-"

"-along with Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Gokudera's attitude took to a complete 180 degree turn as he look upon the strange foreigner with shining eyes at the mention of his precious boss.

Hook. Line. Sinker.

"Namimori Shrine. 6:00 p.m. tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"-and you see, it's like that! Tsunayoshi and Hayato are already coming. Want to join in the fun?"<p>

Yamamoto Takeshi laughs in good humor, both hanging around in Takeshi's father's sushi shop.

"Really? It wouldn't be fair if Tsuna and Gokudera get all the fun, neh? I'll come!"

Jordan's expression didn't show the arrogance he's feeling.

"We're meeting at Namimori Shrine tomorrow at 6:00 p.m.; I assure you, it will be fun."

"Great!"

* * *

><p>"This is an extreme interview that only the most extreme can come."<p>

Jordan raised an eyebrow.

"Are you extreme enough?"

"I'M DEFINITELY EXTRRREEEEMMMEEE!"

Surprisingly, it seemed that Jordan wasn't deaf by Sasagawa Ryohei loud proclamations.

"Excellent~ Would it be ok if we interview your sister from time to time? She has a good mind on her."

"SURE! KYOKO WILL BE SOOOOO HAPPPY TO THE EXTREEMME!"

Despite that many people around them had covered their ears; Jordan didn't looked bothered one bit.

* * *

><p>"Do you know where Namimori Shrine is?"<p>

"Of course! Lambo-sama knows all!" The child soon after laughed haughtily, babbling about how smart and amazing he is.

Jordan, for the sake of the show, continues to have infinite patience.

"Well tomorrow, follow Tsuna when he goes out. If you make it there in time; I'll give you a lot of candy."

As predicted, Lambo couldn't say no. Of course he pestered Jordan for a while for candy but it ended rather well… since Jordan didn't attempt to choke the boy.

* * *

><p>Jordan knows that Hibari Kyoya would be a pain (quite literally) to get through to… Of course, he already has a plan to get the prefect to agree to his terms~<p>

"Konichiwa, Hibari-san."

The prefect narrows his eyes as he snap his head towards the stranger lazing upon one of the trees inside the school grounds. Hibari Kyoya founds himself quite irritated at the fact that he wasn't able to detect this foreigner until he was greeted. He is also peeved by the fact that this very same person has the gull to be in his presence ever so arrogantly. It reminds him for a certain pineapple herbivore…

"You're trespassing." The rather handsome Japanese teen pull out his tonfas ever so treacherously. "I'll bite you to death."

Jordan couldn't help but compare the Discipline Committee Leader to a certain best friend of his that is probably continuing his (albeit quiet) day without him. He's so straight forward to the point and has that superior posture in him.

Jordan has done a lot of things; but he isn't stupid enough to go against Hibari Kyoya.

"Oi, oi, calm down. I came here for a good reason."

Hibari continues to stalk towards him, not looking for an explanation or a reason.

"Do you want to fight someone strong?"

Now this: the statement instantly gathers the prefect's attention.

"It's not me, I assure you."

Kyoya snorted as if he already knows that. Jordan tries to ignore the fact that the prefect just labeled him as "weak" or in Hibari's words, a "herbivore". He couldn't let his feelings get to him if he wanted to make the talk show.

"This person is definitely a 'carnivore'. Strong and merciless. Powerful but graceful. He's not someone to be defeated lightly."

And Jordan has the scars to prove it.

"Do you want to fight someone like that? ~"

The way he said it; sounds as if you're making a deal with the devil. But Hibari Kyoya could've care less about that. He couldn't fight with that baby often enough. It always seemed to be postponed due to some idiotic event. And that pineapple herbivore –he never had enough time to fight him, always disappearing to the next place. That coward. So he wanted to shove his tonfas into someone's skull for a while. Someone at least worthy of being called a carnivore.

Jordan grins a satisfied grin. Sure, Yoho might kill him soon afterwards; but at least his best friend has something to release his stress on that wouldn't give in for only 3 seconds~

"Come tomorrow at 6:00 p.m. to Namimori Shrine. Don't worry about your school; I'm sure the committee wouldn't mind to watch over it for a few hours."

The prefect narrowed his eyes.

"Leave. If I find you here one more time: **I'll bite you to death**."

Jordan raised his hands in defeat. No need to tell him anymore.

* * *

><p>Mukuro would be especially hard to get. But if he gets the illusionist: then Chrome would the follow the Mist Guardian like a chick with its mother. So Mukuro is a must have for his plans to create the Vongola Talk Show.<p>

"Halt! Who goes there?"

Jordan shivered beneath his jacket. Leave it to Vendicare to pick a place where no one wants to be; if freezing to death isn't on their list of things to do. Heh, then Yoho must've really fit in here; being as cold as ice itself.

"I came for a request of the temporary release of Rokudo Mukuro."

Jordan lifted up the crystal to symbolize the fact that he is not of this world. The Vendicare has an alliance with the whatever-organization that Yoho and his father are in. If there comes a time where Yoho needed to get a villain to a quick jail; Vendicare would be happy to supply such services… with a few extra torturous instruments.

The guard at the front entrance narrows his eyes.

"You're not our usual assigned Ambassador."

Being an Ambassador is a name they call to those who do "jobs" like Yoho. They are representatives of other worlds to make sure one would not clash with the other. Apparently, from what he heard, the guards of the Vendicare admire them for such a tough job, since an Ambassador has to take care of all kinds of nut jobs in the worlds while the Vendicare only take care of the nut jobs from the mafia.

"Yes, Yoho is rather busy and I came to take his place."

The guards look at each other with the same thought running through their minds. This guy knows their Ambassador's **name**. Only a few selected in the Vendicare would know the name of their representative. And because of that; they thought that this white-haired Italian is probably someone that Yoho trusted (actually, they're childhood friends so of course they would know each other's name no matter how much Yoho regrets it). Despite so, they didn't keep their guard down. They wouldn't be Vendicare if they do.

"Just a moment then sire."

One of the guards walks back in while the other one watches the teen carefully.

While Jordan was rather giddy at the fact that one of the** Vendicare guards** just addressed him rather so formally with some form of respect, he understood that he'll be in big danger if he gives anything away that tells he isn't a proper Ambassador.

It wasn't too long until they actually gave him Mukuro, despite that the illusionist is still in the tube. He would question why in the world did they gave the mist guardian in a tube… but he decided that they probably have the same sadistic persona as him. Well, in any rate, he'll have to get him out of the tube sooner or later... maybe while there is someone there to protect him. Preferably Yoho; he makes a great shield.

Hey, he was brave enough trying to take Mukuro out of the creepy Vendicare prison; he's not ready to actually face the Mist Guardians when his powers are free. Out of all of them: he was mostly weary of Mukuro. And Hibari: depending on the day.

But this is for obtaining his goal, whether Yoho finds it idiotic or not.

"What are you going to do with him?" One of the Vendicare guards asked as they watched the Italian leave.

Thinking back on the answer, a sly smirk formed on his lips.

"A project~"

They seemed rather satisfied with the response and went back to their post.

* * *

><p>"Oya, oya~ Who are you and do explain to me why you freed me in the first place~"<p>

Jordan resist the urge to shiver as he heard creepy voice breathing down his back… well actually, Mukuro ten feet away from him but it felt like the teen is breathing down his back. Goes to show how creepy the pineapple illusionist is.

"I'll explain later…" Jordan mumbled as he made a resolution to ignore the Mist Guardian as he fumbles with his phone.

He hoped he lives after this.

It is now 5:17, just forty-three minutes till every single guardian –and some others– he had recruited is here.

He lifted his phone against his ear as he heard it ringing. It wasn't long before someone picked it up; a rather monotonous and uncaring voice on the other side.

"_May I speak to Chrome please? ~"_

Chikusa, the person the one who, no doubtfully, picked up the phone, was a bit suspicious. Well, who wouldn't when a phone, that they didn't know who it belongs to, was randomly found in their secret hideout without their knowledge about it. And it only makes it even more suspicious when that phone just suddenly rang as soon as they found it and asked for Chrome. Heck, any decent person would just hang up right now. But one sentence stops the teen from hanging up.

"_This is about Rokudo Mukuro. I'm sure you'll be interested in what I have planned~_"

Of course this would raise his suspicions further. The only ones who would know the existence of Rokudo Mukuro is of those in the Mafia, where his name is rather feared by all. And of course, they dislike the Mafia; strongly.

"_I'm not from the Mafia if you're wondering."_

Chikusa made the tiniest expression of apprehension. Seeing the expression, both Chrome and Ken look at each other the same expression of concern. Well, more on Chrome side than Ken. The blond teen is rather more curious than concern.

"_It doesn't seem like you're giving Chrome the phone anytime soon~ That's fine, the three of you are to come to Namimori Shrine in thirty minutes if you wanted to see Mukuro."_

Before Chikusa can say anything more, the stranger hung up from the other side. One would question about whether listening to this mysterious person would be a good idea. But Chikusa didn't want to waste time thinking about that; that stranger had somehow gotten Mukuro-sama. It could've been a lie, for how in the world is that stranger able to get past the Vendicare? Despite that fact: he heard the truth in the stranger's voice. It might be foolish to believe in that person just because of that; but Chikusa couldn't find any other way to **not** believe in the stranger.

"Chrome, Ken: we're going to Namimori Shrine. Pack up."

Ken looks rather affronted that he was being ordered without an explanation. Chrome didn't mind the sudden command from Chikusa, but she did want to know why they were going to Namimori Shrine in the first place.

"Mukuro-sama is there."

Chikusa didn't offer any more explanation. And he knew that the two wouldn't question him any further; he wouldn't joke about something like that.

Meanwhile back at Namimori shrine where the white-haired Italian and the Illusionist is…

Jordan gulped as he looks down at the trident pointed at his neck.

"Oya? ~ Is there is reason why you would want my sweet little Chrome? ~"

"I swear! I'm not going to hurt your subordinates!"

* * *

><p>It was surprising to know Hibari was the first to come. He expected maybe Hayato or maybe Ryohei. Heck, he even thought that Mukuro's little gang would be the first ones here. But Hibari strikes him as someone coming second to last. Second to last since Tsuna is no doubtfully going to be the last one to come.<p>

This guy must've really wanted to battle it out with Yoho; even if the prefect didn't even know who the challenger is.

Of course, the problem with this is the fact that Mukuro is here at the same time.

He's starting to regret to let the illusionist out of his tube.

"Kufufu… well isn't it the little skylark~"

And an epic battle continues on from there. Jordan decided to ignore the two blood-lusting guardians.

Ryohei then came into the scene, screaming about the epic battle going on between the cloud and the mist guardians. Jordan repeatedly told him that he shouldn't be in the fight just yet. He wanted the Sun Guardian in one piece thank you very much.

Mukuro's gang soon then came; there was a teary reunion soon after.

"M-Mukuro-sama..!" Chrome silently cried as she stumbles forward in disbelief, reaching for his face in hope that it wasn't just an illusion.

Smiling a tender smile only reserved for Chrome, he gently took her hand and put it against his face, to reassure her that he's here. And then, the waterworks is released from the girl's eyes. Chikusa and Ken soon snap out of their trance and quickly went to greet their favorite illusionist.

Ryohei actually had the gull to restrain Hibari from ruining the tear-jerking reunion; screaming and crying about how extreme the meeting is or something like that to that point. Jordan could see that Hibari is actually hesitant to break the emotional reunion. But his revenge on Mukuro is a lot stronger.

And so, after elbowing the boxer in the stomach, more fights –bloody fights– continued between the cloud and the mist. The rest decided to watch the, albeit extreme, battle.

Watching the reunion, Jordan would have thought that he had done a good thing; if it wasn't for the fact to the reason why he let Mukuro go in the first place.

Gokudera soon came in next, asking where his precious boss is. Then seeing Hibari and Mukuro (**not** an illusion using Chrome's body), he protested to why these people are here in the first place. Then there came an (extreme!) shouting match between Ryohei and Hayato.

Yamamoto Takeshi soon entered in the wild picture, Lambo in his arms talking to the baseball nut happily. Going over to him, Takeshi asked what kind of game they were playing.

Jordan simply replied that they are warming up for the real game that is about to begin. The rain guardian then explains that Tsuna would be coming here soon. And true to his words, the clumsy boss soon after rushed through, with Reborn on his shoulder, the gates only to trip soon after with his face planted on the floor.

To avoid any casualties because of his dame-student, Reborn jump off of Tsuna's shoulder and later then jump upon Jordan's shoulder.

Tsuna was expressing words of apologizes for being so late and hoped that they weren't waiting too long.

"It's fine Tsuna! I just got here also!" Yamamoto reassured, making the Vongola Decimo rather confuse. He wasn't sure if Yamamoto was the type to be late. And it made him even more confuse to know that Gokudera just got here also.

Jordan just smiles rather innocently that it reminds Tsuna too much of his tutor.

"That's because I told you to come here an hour early, since I knew you were going to be late."

Tsuna couldn't help but feel that he had just acquired another Reborn right now.

And then, he noticed everyone that is here.

"HIIIIIIEEEE? WHAT IS MUKURO-SAN DOING HERE?"

Only taking his attention away from the skylark for a moment, Mukuro smirked at the feared expression that Tsuna held out just for him.

"Oya, oya~ is that how you greet a friend after so long? ~"

"YOU BAS-! DON'T JUST ANNOUNCE YOURSELF AS JUUDAIME'S FRIEND!"

Gokudera then flash out his bombs, making the situation even worse.

Of course, Jordan couldn't have this at all.

With a loud yet echoing clap, he was able to gather the attention of everyone here. Even Mukuro and Hibari have to stop fighting. This is what shocked everyone, for they felt their bodies move without their permission just by one single clap. With the exception of Reborn, because he's the world's greatest hitman.

Jordan looks satisfied.

"Ok, now that everyone here; I can take you to the studio!"

Despite that Tsunayoshi felt really uncomfortable at the fact that his body just suddenly responded without his will, even though he had full control of his body now, he couldn't help but wonder where in the world is the studio. It couldn't be here in Namimori Shrine, could it? How in the heck did they set up a studio here? Unless it was some kind of secret base underground here… or maybe a bus is going to pick them up? The road is downhill from the Shrine! Why in the heck did they run up here for?

They all stare at the small, yet expensive-looking, crystal that Jordan gathered from the inside of his jacket.

"Well, here's our ride to the studio! ~"

A bright light engulfed them.

* * *

><p>Yoho is calmingly sipping tea, not surprise by the fact that Jordan manage to gather all the guardians; including Reborn and their boss. Mukuro's gang is just an extra bonus that happens to be there. It was his fault for making such a deal out of a whim; just because he couldn't stand his best friend's infuriating presence. Jordan is one of the most cunning people he had ever known. What he lacks in strength, he makes up for his smarts, his cunning persona, and his sadism…<p>

Jordan, not bothering to explain to the large group to where they are currently at or how they came to be here; happily skipped to his best friend who closed his book after detecting- no, _knowing_ the fact that Jordan is bounding his way towards him. Yoho resisted the urge to shove his elbow into the Italian's smiling face as he felt his neck being invaded by the other teen's arms.

"Yo-chan~ Now that the deal is set, we can have a talk show, right, right? ~"

Without any mercy, the unfamiliar Japanese slam the spine of his book into Jordan's face. You can practically see the dent he made on the Italian's face.

"I thought I told you not to call me that." Was the response from the cold teen as the Italian instantly crumbles, letting go of his grip on the black-haired teen's neck. Jordan, in fact, did not retain enough dignity to not wither on the ground in pain.

Fear immediately seeps into Tsuna's whole being as he realized that he is not in Namimori anymore. It also didn't help that the casual Japanese on the couch first impression was to show violence to his so called 'best friend'. Is that how people really treat their best friends here?

Besides that point, how in the world did they get here? When did they get here? What did that weird Italian do to send them here? What's with that crystal? Why are they in- Wow, this mansion looks expensive…

It took a few minutes for Tsuna to evaluate where they are. From what he can see, they are currently in an Italian-styled mansion, the things around them looking rather irreplaceable and fragile. It was something that only a millionaire could dream off, for he doubts that just a guy with a few millions of money could even afford all of this. Even Tsuna was a bit wary about standing on the Persian rug beneath the group…

Yamamoto, being Yamamoto, didn't think hard on the matter and just 'ohh'ed and 'ahh'ed at his surroundings, saying that this is a pretty cool game. Ah… same old oblivious Yamamoto.

Gokudera was out-right furious and demanded to know where they are, while currently trying to tend to his boss' worries and needs.

Hibari looks as if he was about to bite someone: **hard**. And literally to death.

Ryohei said something about the extremeness of the situation.

Mukuro is trying to look as menacing as possible while protecting his subordinates at the same time; if the situation calls for it. He doesn't look like it, but some of the others know better.

Lambo asked repeatedly for candy.

Reborn, da- that sadistic bas-, seemed to accept the situation completely, more amused than worried.

Tsuna wondered if he's the only normal one here.

Looking back at the duo, who he expected are the reason as to why they're here in the first place; he saw Jordan already up and running, complaining about the harsh treatment he received from his rather emotionless friend.

Despite that… this "Yoho" person seemed rather strict; his hyper intuition didn't seem to be blaring any alarms of danger towards the aloof Japanese. He's… calm… not dangerously calm like Reborn or Hibari or Mukuro when they are, in fact, thinking of something that'll have him limping for weeks in pain; just… calm. As if this is an everyday occurrence. This slightly gave the brunet some relief, since this guy probably knows what is going on and what he is doing.

Tsuna felt his spine shiver when this "Yoho" person decided to finally look at his rather sudden "guests" he had acquired over the hour.

All were then mesmerized by his eyes. Not because his eyes are beautiful or anything like that… it's just… White; how many people have white eyes? Not like blind-white, just… pure white. As pure as Byakuran's hair. It seemed so out of place with his black hair, yet it fit his appearance at the same time. It's rather unnerving and threatening for no reason what so ever.

Running his eyes across the group, Yoho shook his head.

"Did you get their permissions…?"

His low, handsome baritone voice seemed to echo in the room, making the hair on Tsuna's neck stand up. Emotionless and unreadable. Hibari could speak with more feeling than that. Yet at the same time, it seemed like a low comfortable rumble, a lullaby. Tsuna really hates how one description contradicts the other. It makes it even harder for Tsuna to know whether the guy is dangerous or not.

"Mou! ~ Of course! Right guys?" Jordan questioned while looking back at the group with sparkling eyes that made it hard to disagree.

"Of course."

"Don't just agree to that Reborn!" Tsuna complained to the infant who is now perched upon Yamamoto's shoulder. The brunet noticed that the hitman is smirking. Nothing good will come out of Reborn smirking.

"If Juudaime is fine with it, then I am too!"

"G-Gokudera-kun!"

"Hahaha! Sounds fun! I'm all for it!"

"Y-Yamamoto-kun!"

"Let's do this to the extreme!"

"Lambo-sama's gives permission to my lackey!"

"Kufufu… well, I do owe him there for bringing me out… even if it's only temporary."

"If Mukuro-sama's ok with it…"

The other two boys of Mukuro's group seemed fine with it also since they have no other way to say their thanks for the fact that their boss is free… even if it's only temporary.

"I didn't come here for some herbivorous game…" Hibari declared as he took his tonfas out, looking between the pineapple illusionist and…

Yoho narrowed his eyes as he realized what the prefect wanted. Jordan, that bas-, just used him as bait. But he did convince to get Hibari here willingly… completing the deal.

Yoho kept up his emotionless façade, not falter for one second, and silently stood up as he gently put his book on the expensive glass-made coffee table near the couch he was sitting on.

"I'm sure you want explanations…" Yoho voiced out with authority. It's obvious that he means business.

He would not be having these people destroying his home. Especially not the Skylark or the Pineapple illusionist. Things are already constantly broken because… But he couldn't go back on his word about the deal. He has his morals. And as an Ambassador, he'll take this like with every other business he would take in the other different dimensions. As strict business.

Readjusting his tie, he suaved around the couch and stood next to the white-haired Italian; Jordan could help but straighten up as his friend did. When Yoho is like this, there is an air around the Japanese that makes you want to straighten up and look your very best. Putting his hands behind his back, his back straighten and chin high; Yoho looks at them with an opposing authority as if he's daring them to move out of line. Everyone couldn't help but be on their guard, yet they didn't dare to attack the Japanese. Even Hibari found that it isn't the time to go and attack right now.

Tsuna gulped.

Then a well-placed kick hits his head.

"OW! What was that for Reborn?"

"Dame-Tsuna; you're the boss. Negotiate."

"I can't do that!"

Yoho resist the urge to sigh and turn to Jordan.

"Did you even explain the situation to them?"

Jordan attempted to look innocent.

Yoho chop his head with a large dictionary; leaving a rather big dent on the Italian's head.

"What is with you abusing my head?" the white-haired Italian whined, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes as he tried to nurse the wound on his head.

"It's not like you'll need it."

Thinking of plans to bury Jordan in the ground **alive** while leaving the irritating teen bleeding in several spots… maybe _without_ his manhood: he turns towards the group, deciding to take matters into his own hands before anything could go wrong. Wait, everything is on the verge of ruin when Jordan brought them here. He swears this guy is just here to make his job harder.

"I'm sure you are acquainted with the concept of parallel worlds."

Tsuna slightly realized that the question is rather pointed at everyone, but being the boss, he nodded for his group as an answer for them.

"This is also another parallel world where you do exist, yet at the same time, you don't."

It's obvious that no one understood what he meant. They get it that they're in a different world but… they exist yet do not exist?

Despite the fact that Yoho knows that his explanation on the matter is rather unhelpful and uninformative, he didn't give any further clarifications.

No one dared to question any further. Well, except-

"Could you clarify what you mean? I'm afraid they're rather dull at times."

"Reborn!" Tsuna protested the insults, looking at his tutor in disbelief.

Yoho nodded in agreement, which resulted in a stabbing pain through Tsuna's pride. He's more use to Reborn's insults, so it didn't hurt that much. But for the man that he barely knows to agree to Reborn's statement; it actually hurts. They only met each other for at least 10 minutes and the man is already insulting him/them, only not verbally.

The seemingly loaded Japanese waved his hand towards the hall on the right.

"Follow me, I'll explain while we head towards…" Yoho narrowed his eyes towards the white-haired Italian, who is grinning in victory. "…the studio…"

Offering no further explanations to the subject, Yoho continued on towards the hall with Jordan following him closely behind. It didn't seem like the cunning teen plans to explain either. Well, most of the others kinda doubted that they would understand him anyway. They have a feeling that what the Italian would say could only just confuse them even further.

So, like the observant mafia group they are, many decided to use this chance to get themselves familiar with their surroundings. It would have been bad to get lost in a big place like this. Tsuna himself was a bit frighten to even bother looking around, his gaze only at the two… abductors? Then again, everyone did come willingly… except him… Reborn made him…

Reborn 'tsk'ed as he was obviously disappointed at the brunet lack of bossiness.

Stopping in front of plain metal doors, which look **so** out of place from the expensive and decorative hall they were in, Yoho took one last look back at the Vongola's tenth generation, which includes Reborn and Mukuro's and Chrome's little group, before opening the doors; a blinding light coming through. Just as soon as the doors opened, Jordan voiced out:

"Welcome –Vongola, Mukuro's gang, and what not– to the studio set of Vongola's Dare to Ask!"

After his eyes readjusted to the bright light, he could only gape at the studio right in front of him. Well, he's a pretty normal guy so he have seen a studio before on T.V. but never in his life did he believe that he'll be seeing one in person. There were cameras all around –some that looked to be controlled by a remote. The decorations weren't really at all extravagant themselves but it gives a bit of a homey and humble feeling. There is a sign in the background of the studio that said "Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Dare to Ask!" and a single couch took place in the middle of the stage. Several stage lights were shining on the stage itself, giving it some type of air that Tsuna couldn't help but get excited at.

Noticing that their violent host had disappeared away from them, the Vongola boss look around to see that Yoho is walking towards some type of machinery… maybe the control panel?

"Ok, stay here until I give you the cue to come in."

"WAIT A MINUTE! YOU DIDN'T EXPLAIN A SINGLE F-KIN' THING TO US!"

Jordan tilted his head ever so innocently.

"I thought we did."

"YOU DIDN'T!"

Jordan looks up tapping his chin as if he's actually really considering to answer the silver-haired bomber.

"Oh, well: you probably didn't need one."

"WE DO! IF YOU'RE HERE TO KIDNAP JUUDIAM-"

"We're not~ We wouldn't bring you guys here if so."

Gokudera looks ready to cuss 200 miles per hour.

"Jordan, you did explained to them that they'll be in the show, right?"

"Of course!" though in not so many words.

Yoho sighed as he looked at the group from the control panel.

"Basically, you'll be starring in the show and would have to answer a few questions-"

"-and do a few dares!"

"-for the audience and for whoever asked whatever question they would pick."

Tsuna paled considerably at the thought of it. He didn't feel like talking about his private life in front of total strangers. And he was pretty sure that he didn't want to do any dares that would surely… -insert shiver-

Gokudera is basically reaching for his dynamite, cussing about how stupid the whole thing is.

Yamamoto laughs commenting on how fun the game seemed to be.

Ryohei said something about extreme interview.

Lambo repeated asked Tsuna for some candy, though the brunet is too deep into his thoughts to hear the toddler.

Mukuro looked rather entertained and decided to watch the whole thing in the background, along with Chrome and the other two.

Hibari looks ready to leave but know he wouldn't get a chance to fight Mukuro and that Yoho guys if he does…

Reborn –Tsuna sent out a small glare to the cunning baby– smiled as innocently as Jordan.

"T-That doesn't explain everything…" Tsuna couldn't help but voice out though he soon after slap his hand over his mouth. If Yoho looked made that Tsuna had voice that out, he gave no indication.

"In this world, Vongola –you people– are exist as a story." Yoho continued explaining as he held out the first volume of 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn', which had a cover picture of Reborn in his ever cool fashion. Tsuna wondered if he should be surprise whether his tutor had his face on a book. There are a lot of things that Tsuna didn't know about the baby hitman… "So, you do exist in this dimension yet, you don't."

Despite that he had gotten a more clearer explanation concerning the matter, and that he also got a visual example, the sentence still threw him into confusion.

"Oh, I see!" Yamamoto exclaimed, pounding a fist into the palm of his hand in an 'ah ha!' moment.

"Che! You should've said that sooner!" Gokudera snorted, already understand the concept now.

Tsuna looks at his two best friends in disbelief. How in the world does that make any sense? Looking at his other Guardians, he could see Ryohei nodding his head in approval as if he found the concept understandable and simple. Lambo looks haughty as ever.

"That's an extreme explanation!"

"You should've told Lambo-sama sooner slave!" It is questionable whether the Lightning Guardian really did understand, but the child barely counts.

His other two Guardians, the Mist and the Cloud, didn't respond at all to what Yoho had said but the Vongola boss could tell that they had also understand the explanation told by their so called 'abductors'.

Well… maybe it is not a surprise that his weird Guardians could understand the weird explanation…

As if reading his thoughts, Reborn gave his student a well-placed kick in the head. The brunet ended up holding his head in pain, bending forward as Gokudera rushes towards his precious boss with Yamamoto following behind.

"Baka Tsuna; it's pathetic that everyone else can understand it while you can't."

Jordan couldn't help but snicker. "Even **I** could understand it- Dame-Tsuna."

'_I seriously didn't wanted to be insulted by the guy who just gathered us up just for a talk show…'_ Tsuna couldn't help but grumble inside his mind. _'And out of a whim too….'_

"Since you're too stupid to understand the simple explanation-" Reborn turned Leon into a gun, pointing it at his frantic student. "-should I just shoot it into your empty skull?"

"HIIIIEEE! D-DON'T SHOOT! DON'T SHOOT!"

"SHOOT! SHOOT- OUCH!" Jordan rubbed the side of his head as a water bottle had made contact with his skull; generously from Yoho.

"We're on live in five." Yoho stated monotonously, typing some kind of alien code –much to Gokudera's interest– on the control panel.

"Oh? Hey, watcha typin' Yo-cha-" Jordan dodged yet another water bottle being thrown at him, which ended up contacting with Gokudera's face instead… The poor proclaimed right-hand man of the Vongola Decimo ended up falling down on the floor withering in pain while holding onto his face. Who knew that the simple plastic container full of liquid meant to rehydrate and energize your body could hurt so much?

Despite the fact that the temperamental bomber is shouting cusses that would make the ones who invented those words blush, Jordan grinned as if nothing had happened.

The word 'scary' flirted through Tsuna's mind while Yamamoto laughed and asked if Storm Guardian is alright- though the baseball nut has a feeling that Gokudera is pretty much well enough due to the fact that he's cussing a thousand miles per hour.

"So, what are you typing?" Jordan once again questioned without the usual tone of mockery. It seemed that he's curious enough to what his best friend is doing to not aggravate the Japanese teen.

Not giving a word of apology, Yoho explains it without giving the white-haired Italian a glance.

"I'm setting up a D. Scripture code. We couldn't exactly put this on T.V., the real characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, for everyone to see in the real world. So I'm setting up a feature where everything we do would be put on as a fan fiction format." Yoho typed a few more things before opening up a site called . "All recordings would be featured in this site. I set up an account already."

Jordan narrowed his eyes at the site.

"_Yoho Aruto?_"

"You got a problem with it?"

Jordan raised his hands in defense. Innocent looking or not, those water bottles hurt; though he did wonder where in the world did Yoho flash them out of…

"Three minutes till you're on."

"WAIT A MINUTE!" It seemed that Gokudera had recovered from the attack of the water bottle. "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M GOING TO AGREE TO THIS?"

"I'm not going to waste my time with this herbivore." It seemed that Hibari is also at the end of his patience, walking towards the door already.

Despite the fact that most of the Guardians are actually ready to walk out through metal doors, Jordan looked calm; as if he wasn't bothered by it. If anything, by the gleam of his eyes, the so-called host of this talk show seemed to know something that they didn't know.

Noticing this, Tsuna decided that it's probably best that he stay where he is at…

"Well, you have no choice but to participate." Jordan stated oh-so factually. "Namimori doesn't exist in this dimension."

At this everyone looks back at the white-haired Italian; even Hibari since this greatly concern **his** Namimori.

Jordan then looks back at Yoho as if he didn't know as to why Namimori didn't exist in this dimension either. Many sweatdropped since they noticed that.

"Namimori doesn't exist; end of story. Our worlds are somewhat parallel to each other but we're even far apart enough that there are some things that many not exist. Namimori just happens to be one of them."

"Y-You mean that we can't go h-home?" Tsuna couldn't help but utter out in horror at the fact.

"You could but Jordan is the only one who is allowed to take you back, since he is responsible for taking you here." In other words, there is no way they're going to leave any time soon.

Narrowing his eyes, Hibari flashed out his tonfas.

"And because of the fact that he is responsible for you; if Jordan died in some kind of unfortunate… accident-"

"You're implying something here, aren't you Yo-chan?" Instead of the usual abuse of the Italian getting hit by a water bottle, which the white-haired host is expecting, Yoho decided to be content enough with just a kick on the stomach. One could certainly say –as they watch the Italian wither– that Jordan has not been expecting that.

"-then you would be stuck until further notice of the IDA (Internal Dimensional Association)."

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Gokudera shouted in disbelief.

"I'm not."

Mukuro didn't looked to be at the least bit surprised. It seemed as if he heard this somewhere back in hell before… Oh yeah, that's right. Yoho's organization is associated with Heaven **and** Hell.

"M-Mukuro-sama…"

"Don't worry Nagi… what they said is true but they have no intentions to keep us here for too long~"

"That's right- as long as you listen to me!"

"LIKE HEL- I WILL!" Gokudera protested.

At the new information thrown at him, the prefect slowly –**very slowly**– and grudgingly lowers his tonfas. It's obvious that he is not happy about this.

"Calm down Hibari and stay. I'll fight you myself if so."

At Reborn's offer, Hibari seemed content once again and went to find a nice wall away from the 'crowding herbivores'.

"One minute."

"Now that everything is settled: Let's get started!"

"HEL- NO! I'M NOT GOING TO-"

"Ma~ ma~ Gokudera-kun~ Let's just listen to what the nice host is saying and have fun with the game!"

"THIS ISN'T A GAME YAKYU-BAKA!"

Tsuna sweatdropped as his two best friend began their bickering once more. It's not an unusual site really…

Noticing that Ryohei has been oddly quiet, he turns to see that boxer had fallen asleep due to the 'boring' explanation of… well, who knows when the boxer had fallen asleep. It's already loud enough in here anyway and Tsuna is not exactly sure the loud extreme Sun Guardian would make it any better…

"Neh, Tsuna. Lambo wants candy."

"Not now Lambo…" Tsuna said sweatdropping.

"30 seconds."

"Alright! I'll cue you guys so stay here and sit back tight!"

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU THAT-"

"L-Let's just stay back here and wait, ok Gokudera-kun..?"

"OK JUUDAIME!"

Tsuna couldn't help but laugh, albeit nervously, at the complete 180 degrees turn of attitude.

Seeing that business finish, Jordan hopped on the stage as soon as the 'On Air' sign –that was conveniently there- had turned green.

It's time for:

_KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN: DARE TO ASK!_

"_Hello minna!"_

_Pressing a button on the remote he has in his hand, the invisible crowd whoops, clap, yells, cheers, etc. _

"_My name is Jordan! The host for KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN: DARE TO ASK! And this is my co-host, the famous Reborn himself!"_

_Pressing the applause button once again; a hole has opened up on the floor of the stage, Reborn being lift up onto the stage in a comfy, expensive looking chair._

"_Ciaossu."_

_Jordan pressed a button which enables the fangirl's screams._

_Tsuna jaw dropped at the appearance of his tutor. A part of him wanted to scream at the fact that his tutor __**did**__ have a part in this. Another part of him wanted to exclaim on when in the world did his tutor appeared under the stage just to be brought out and declare as the co-host of this event. He would if it wasn't for the fact that they are on air right now… wait, why should he care? He was forced into this in the first place!_

_Reborn then looks at his readers with a gleam in his eyes. But if you went pass the readers, you could also think that he's directing that gleam towards Tsuna… ah, that's right. Reborn would shoot a bullet into his skull if he tries to ruin the show…_

_Other than that, having Reborn as a co-host would immensely help keeping the Guardians under control and do Jordan's bidding~_

"_To make it quick, short, and to the point since Reborn would shoot me if I tried to prolong it-"_

"_I probably would." Reborn admitted, making Tsuna gulp loudly outside the stage._

"_-I'm just going to tell you to please send your questions and/or dares. It goes down like this: Yoho –my grumpy director and producer–"Jordan barely dodged another water bottle that was thrown specifically just for him. "-and me, your lovely host, would personally pick which questions and dares to use. Please do note the fact that we probably wouldn't be using all the dares and questions given to us if they are getting repetitive or factually enough that you could look for the answers in the internet. SO SHOW ME YOUR CREATIVITY!"_

"_Get on with the introduction." Yoho grumbled from outside the stage. He's pretty sure everyone gets it at this point._

"_Hehe, that's probably a good idea before I start rambling."_

_Reborn smirked as random cue cards poof into his hands._

"_Since we need our host to calm down-" Jordan grinned sheepishly. "-I'll start introducing the main characters that you would be asking/daring. First up is Dame-Tsuna."_

"_R-Reborn!" Tsuna whined as he couldn't believe that his teacher is cruel enough to announce his pathetic nickname to the whole world… to the whole w-world._

"_Reborn! Don't call me that in front of everyone!" Tsuna exclaimed as he shuffle onto stage, trying to make sure that he wouldn't make a fool of himself in front everyone. Though it was too late when his feet decided to betray him and trip on thin air, resulting in a humiliating fall._

_Reborn 'tsk'ed._

"_Dame-Tsuna will always be Dame-Tsuna; whether he saved the whole world or not."_

_Tsuna knows that his pride had been stripped off of his very being right at this moment._

"_J-Juudaime!" Gokudera cried in worry as he went onto the stage without the care of the fact that he hasn't been called on yet. Yamamoto followed soon after; wanting to help the brunet too though he is aware of the fact that he hasn't been called out yet._

"_Meet the Rain and Storm Guardian: Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato." Reborn, not bothered that the two had appeared on stage before the intended cue, introduced as he wavered his hand over to the trio._

_Grinning, Yoho pressed the applause button on the remote for the trio._

_Reborn went back to introducing the others._

"_Next is Sasagawa Ryohei, the Sun Guardian."_

_After a few seconds waiting for the Sun Guardian, expecting the hyperactive man to literally burst onto the stage, nothing happened._

"_O-Oh yeah, Onii-san's asleep…" Tsuna then informed as he remembered seeing his Sun Guardian's sleeping state not too long ago._

_Reborn raised an eyebrow._

"_I'll take care of it." Jordan said, grinning. Clearing his throat, he looked at the sleeping boxer (sleeping while standing amazingly) outside of the stage._

"_SASAGAWA RYOHEI! YOU MUST EXTREMELY WAKE UP OR YOU CAN'T BE EXTREME AND GO ON THIS EXTREMELY EXTREME STAGE! TO THE EXTREME!"_

_Tsuna swore his ears are ringing… he didn't think that there would be someone almost as loud as Ryohei…_

"_EXTRRRREEEEMMMMEEEEE!" _

_As expected, Ryohei did in fact burst onto the stage._

"_I'M SASAGAWA RYOHEI, TO THE EXTREME!"_

_Jordan pressed the applause button, and just for the boxer, an __**extreme**__ button as well which voiced out many people saying 'extreme!' at many different times._

"_EXTREME!"_

_Reborn decided to continue on._

"_Next is the Cloud Guardian: Hibari Kyoya."_

_The aloof prefect decided to just slander over onto the stage and stay back where it is less crowded. Jordan made an attempt to press the applause button for the prefect but the skylark gave him a glare that said 'press it and I'll bite you to death' so he decided not to._

"_And last but not least: Rokudo Mukuro, Dokuro Chrome and the Rokudo gang."_

_In that instant, mist surrounded the stage and everyone in it. After half a minute, Mukuro and his followers appeared on the stage._

"_Flashy, I like it." Jordan couldn't help but commented as he pressed the applause button once again. Mukuro just smirked and took his bows to the readers/viewers. Chikusa looks unresponsive as ever and Ken tried to look cool (Ken: What do you mean __**tried**__?). Chrome looks shy as ever, a bit of a red tint on her cheeks._

"_Now that we got introductions out of the way; Jordan."_

"_W-Wait a minute… aren't we forgetting someone?" Tsuna reminded as he look at Lambo who looks ready jump onto the stage as boisterous as Ryohei._

"_Nope, we're not forgetting someone." Both Reborn and Jordan commented at the same time, saying it as if it is the truth itself. The only thing that kept Tsuna from believing them is that sadistic gleam in their eyes…_

_Back with Lambo, the child fell as if something had hit him hard and tears gathers in the corner of his eyes._

"_Gotta…stay…calm..." Lambo was almost ready to burst into tears._

_Shooting a reprimanding look to the two sadists (which gave matching innocent looks and smile), he picked up Lambo and took him upon the stage._

"_A-Ano, minna. This is Bovino Lambo, my Lightning Guardian."_

_Jordan rolled his eyes but pressed the applause button nonetheless._

"_Hahaha! Yes! Clap for Lambo-sama for he's the greatest!"_

_That earned a well-placed kick from Reborn and the child ends up crying anyway._

_As if there wasn't a bawling child on stage, Jordan continues on with the show and went to face the readers/viewers with a grin… an innocent one at that._

_Tsuna couldn't help but inwardly gulp… Jordan REALLY reminds him too much of a certain tutor…_

"_Now, to make one thing clear, you can actually ask/dare anyone in the KHR world! Of course, we got the Guardians here as our main examples, but anyone at all! Though the already dead ones would take some time of convincing…" Jordan eyed his best friend at the control panel, and when Yoho noticed the fact that Jordan is looking at him, he narrowed his eyes._

_Dang it, Jordan is going to have to persuade Yoho later…_

"_Speaking about examples-"A shiver went down Tsuna's spine as he saw the white-haired Italian's gaze went directly to him. He didn't need his hyper intuition to know that their host is planning something very humiliating just for him. "-I have a question and a dare for my guest here~"_

_Some of the others wouldn't help but eye the Italian suspiciously as he opens an envelope that seemed to pop out of nowhere. Jordan clears his throat as he read his question first._

"_To all the Guardians of Vongola Decimo: Boxers or Briefs?"_

_After a few minutes of silence at the question, you could see a tint of pink on some of the guys' cheeks. It's obvious that they didn't want to answer it. Hibari, though, remained aloof as ever and Mukuro decided to just twitch in response though he continues to smirk throughout the whole time._

"_Oh, and Tsuna, you didn't need to answer. The world already knows anyway."_

_And to prove his point, Jordan pressed down a button and a flat screen T.V. descended from above. Pressing a few more buttons, the T.V. was then turned on, showing several incidents where Tsuna was in his hyper-dying will mode running around in his boxers._

_The Vongola Decimo's face went bright red._

"_W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WHEN DID YOU-"_

"_EXTREME RUNNING SAWADA!" Ryohei couldn't help but exclaimed as he saw the amazing speed Tsuna was running in. "YOU MUST JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!"_

"_N-No thanks Onii-san…" Tsuna refrain himself from telling the boxer that he's way out of the original subject… not that he wanted to talk about him running around in his boxers…_

_Mukuro and his other two subordinates look quite amused. Chrome blushed and avoided the screen._

"_Haha! You're on T.V. Tsuna!"_

"_DON'T TOUCH THE TENTH YOU BASEBALL FREAK!" Gokudera complained as he saw Yamamoto swinging his arm around Tsuna's shoulder. The Storm Guardian tried to shoo the baseball loving teen away. "Juudaime, you look exceptional as always!"_

_Tsuna couldn't help but sweatdrop at the supposed compliment from his right-hand man._

"_Ok, since you volunteer first Gokudera-"_

"_LIKE HEL- I DID!"_

"_-do tell your fans: boxers or briefs?"_

_The silver-haired Italian sent a seething glare towards the innocently grinning host._

"_I'm not answering that!"_

"_Not even if it's Reborn who is also asking this as well?"_

_At that thought, Gokudera does look kinda hesitant and unsure._

"_Well, it doesn't matter anyway. You have no choice in the matter but to answer." _

_Before the Storm Guardian could retort on what in the world the white-haired Italian is saying, Jordan raised his hand and snapped. The snap seemed to echo throughout the studio._

_Back in the control panel, you could see Yoho shaking his head. There was no need to resort to that at all._

"_So, Gokudera-kun: boxers or briefs?"_

"_Boxers." Gokudera slapped his hand onto his mouth as soon as he realized what had come out of his mouth and his face went red. _

_Their host's smirk sent shivers to many of the Guardians._

"_Snapping powers. A power given to us of this world but I'll explain that in another segment. There's your answer fangirls; though it is not surprising that it would be the same preferences as Tsuna's."_

_Speaking of Tsuna, his mouth hung wide open as his eyes bulge out. He didn't think that Gokudera would answer that question in a million of years. Yamamoto found this discover amusing and took it into strides._

"_Haha, you're a boxer guy Gokudera-kun? Me too!"_

"_Y-YOU, SHUT UP!"_

"_BOXING IS EXTREME!"_

"_N-Not that kind of boxer onii-san…" Tsuna tried to inform the boisterous Sun Guardian but it didn't seem like Ryohei had heard him since he soon after have gotten into an argument with Gokudera who complained about how the loud boxer had screamed in his ear. Yamamoto laughs, trying to calm the two down before it would result into a fist fight._

"_Bwahahaha! Lambo-sama stands above all you lackeys since he wears briefs!" the equally boisterous child proclaims as he jumps onto Gokudera's head just to literally stand above everyone else. The renowned 'octopus head' growled as he felt the weight of a certain idiotic cow…_

"_Ahoshi! Get off my head!" Gokudera yelled as he grabbed the child by the collar of his cow-printed outfit and proceeded to throw the kid to the other side of the room… till the Bovino actually bit his hand. At the sudden flash of pain, Gokudera dropped Lambo and the toddler easily landed on his feet, sticking his tongue out at the Storm Guardian who is nursing his hand._

"_Ahodera! You can't defeat the great Lambo-sama!"_

_Gokudera twitched._

"_EXPLODE YOU STUPID COW!"_

"_W-WAIT A MINUTE GOKUDERA-KUN!"_

"_Ma~ Ma~ Why don't we all get along?"_

"_EXTREME FIGHTING!"_

_Frankly, Jordan and Reborn decided to just ignore the others for a while._

"_So Hibari: Boxers or Briefs? You have a lot of fans so they'll be happy to know!"_

_The tonfas looked particularly a lot more menacing as soon as Jordan had voiced out that sentence. The white-haired Italian had the decency to back away. Hey, he has done a lot of crazy things but he's not on the level to try to go against Hibari; well, not now…_

"_Come on Hibari, just one word! It's either boxers or briefs, and then we can move on with our lives!" It doesn't seem like the prefect is planning to give in any time soon. "Or do I have to snap at you as well?"_

_The narrowing of Hibari's eyes practically said: "I dare you."_

_Jordan raised an eyebrow, meaning that he dares._

_And the two continues to communicate over small gestures and movements, seeing who would give in first… or whether this would have to be taken into an extreme measure…_

_Reborn decided to continue one without their original host._

"_Mukuro; your answer?"_

_The said illusionist chuckled, quite content with watching the others. Maybe he could tease the skylark a little bit later…_

"_Boxers~"_

"_Huh, that was easy."_

"_Might as well get it over with~"_

_Ken and Chikusa are a bit glad that the question only goes to the Guardians –not including Chrome– and not them. Chrome couldn't help but blush many different times hearing all of their answers. It's quite embarrassing being the only girl here…_

_Over to where Hibari and Jordan are, sparks are flying out of their eyes between each other, both very unrelenting._

"_Just mouth it out if you're that stubborn!"_

_Hibari narrows his eyes. But surprisingly, he did just that and mouthed out the word as his answer. It looks as if the word held two syllables…_

_There was an explosion somewhere to the far corner of the stage but Jordan ignored it as if Gokudera isn't trying to kill the Bovino child right now. Not that the Italian cares in the first place anyway. Gokudera or Lambo is not going to be part of his next segment…~_

"_Right! You heard the answers from your fellow Guardians!" Jordan pressed the applause button once again for all the people who had answered. "And now, I wanted to try a dare of my own!"_

_Tsuna 'hiiee!'ed as Jordan's eyes automatically turns towards him; there was a scary gleam that Tsuna didn't even want to know what it means. And so, he did the most sensible thing that anyone as normal as him (as normal as a mafia boss could get) would do: run for your life and probably move out of another country later on. But before he could get any further away from the impending doom named "Jordan", Reborn had kicked him in the shin, making the clumsy teen tumble down on the ground._

"_Dame-Tsuna, mafia bosses doesn't run away from danger."_

"_But he's trying to kill me Reborn, I know it!"_

"_Dame-Tsuna, mafia bosses doesn't run away from death either."_

"_R-Reborn- HIIIEEE!"_

_With a gleam that is equally as sadistic as Jordan's (or maybe even more), Reborn pointed his Leon gun at his student. "Take it like a man."_

"_Even if it kills me?"_

"_Then take it like a dead man."_

_Comical tears stream down his cheeks. The devils; they're both the devils!_

_The Vongola boss yelped as Jordan has picked him up from the collar and put him on his feet. The –albeit evil– host then pushes the teenage boy towards… Hibari._

"_W-Wait a minute! W-Why-"_

"_Don't worry Vongola, this dare would probably take at least 30 seconds to complete."_

_That still doesn't make the trembling teen feel any better. Hibari can still easily kill him in 30 seconds…_

_Then, without warning, Tsuna was push right onto Hibari. Though the prefect didn't show it; the violent Cloud Guardian is actually as surprised as the Vongola boss. Really, he was just minding his own business and the least thing that he expected to happen is for the brunet to be push onto him. He knows how much the herbivore fears him, and so that would cause the brunet to stay out of his path as far as he can._

"_Hiiiieee! G-Gomen Hibari-san!" Tsuna shrieked as he proceeds to dash away from the prefect but before he did, Jordan had clapped his hands._

_Noticing a shadow right above them, Tsuna could only gape as a large box fell right on the couple which ended up getting them trapped inside; and the box proceeded to bolt itself onto the floor._

_There was a moment of shock between the prefect and the clumsy teen as they both register the fact that the both of them are stuck inside the box which is cramped and crowded even with just two people._

_When the word 'crowded' went through the mind of Tsuna's; the poor Vongola boss paled… Should he be glad that he couldn't see Hibari's expression since the inside of the box is pitched black…?_

_From the outside of the box, Gokudera –taking his break from killing Lambo– is currently trying to find ways to get his precious boss out of the box. While Yamamoto still thought of this as a game, he was worried about Tsuna's health since he is with Hibari and tries to help too. Ryohei thought it would be better to continuously punch the box, thinking that he'll get some results that way. Lambo is still trying to make fun of Gokudera while laughing at the fact that Tsuna has gotten caught inside the box. Mukuro and his gang watched with amusement, wondering what the outcome would be._

_Ignoring the commotion going around the box that he dropped on Tsuna and Hibari, Jordan faced the readers/viewers. "Well, my dare was to keep Tsuna and Hibari inside a very cramped box for however long I choose. Just for all you yaoi fans." Jordan informed, winking._

"_But I must warn you. These guys are 'canon' as you people would say. So the chances that there would be any kind of BL between these people would be…"_

_Jordan looks at Yoho as if he expected his best friend to do the calculations himself. The so-called 'director' of the show blankly stares at the Italian but answered nonetheless._

"_30 percent chance that there would be any kind of shounen ai…"_

"_Yeah! What he said!" Jordan exclaimed before continuing. "Well, if you wanted these boys to show you some type of BL, please keep it clean and rated T. If not Yoho, would cave my skull in."_

_At that moment, a loud "HIIIIIIEEEE!" was sounded from the box and that was Jordan's cue to let the two go before Tsunayoshi was pretty much barely alive._

_Clapping twice once again, the box was lifted off from the two and Tsunayoshi fell forward into Gokudera's arms. You can clearly see how ruffled the teen's clothes are and how messy his hair is even more than usual… most of you are probably thinking about that, huh? Well, it would probably be correct if it wasn't for the fact that Tsuna now has a black eye and a huge bump on his head which is bleeding down his face._

_At least Yoho was sensible enough to give Ryohei the first aid kit before going back to the control panel._

_Hibari looked ready to murder. And the person he wanted to murder would be that white-haired, herbivorous Italian._

"_Kufufufu~ It looks as if you had some fun, Kyoya-san~"_

_Right after he kills the pineapple illusionist._

_And so, another epic battle ensues between the two, tonfas clashing with the trident. In the background, the Kokuyo gang cheered on for Mukuro._

_Reborn –that sadistic devil of a hitman who Tsuna is quite convince that he is not human– looked quite amused by the whole thing. "Let's end it Jordan-san."_

"_Hahaha! Probably a good idea, huh?" Jordan responded as he couldn't help but grin. Yep, this is the talk show that he always wanted to host in. "Well, we'll be waiting for your response! Please do give us some questions/dares that would be torturous- I mean fun for everyone~"_

_Tsuna cried at the fact that there would be more where that came from._

"_Adios minna!"_

_And with that, the show had ended._

Yoho sighed as they were finally finished with their first segment. Well, despite that they are now off at this moment, it didn't seem to stop anyone else from making any more chaos in his studio…

* * *

><p>"Itadakimasu!" Most of everyone voiced out as they began to eat their dinner. Jordan doesn't get why Japanese would do that before every meal, though his best friend is Japanese, but he said the tongue twisting word anyway.<p>

Somehow, Tsuna found the appetite to eat at all. He wonders how his Guardians can be so lax about it. Gokudera and Lambo are fighting once again, some food involved in their argument. Takeshi and Ryohei are babbling off something about sports and such. Hibari is at the far corner of the table away from them of course. And Mukuro and Chrome with the other two are in their own little group. But Tsuna supposed that if his Guardians felt no danger in acting as they are, then he supposed that he could calm down and relax for a moment. For a moment. Who knows what Reborn is doing at this moment? Apparently, the baby hitman had decided that he would be eating in his bedroom that was already reserved just for him.

Looking around, he saw how dark it is outside from the many windows all around the extravagant dining hall. This place really does look expensive…

"Ano…" Tsuna voiced out to Jordan, though in truth, he rather be talking to Yoho. Yoho is aloof and as violent and Hibari but Jordan reminds him too much of his sadistic tutor. But currently, the usually monotonous Japanese was gone, Jordan explaining something about a job in another world or something. "When will we be able to go home..?"

Jordan looks up from his plate and to the Vongola boss. "For about a few days probably."

Tsuna eyes widen at the period of time. Didn't the Italian say that they'll be gone for only a few hours? When in the world did it turn into days? The others heard about this also and some are giving looks that meant that they wanted an explanation. Now.

Jordan just smiles ever so innocently. "Calm down; time is very different in each dimension." Jordan started to explain. "I'm not going to be all technical and such, since that's pretty much Yoho's job, but basically: a day here in my world would be only an hour over at your world. So you could stay here for five days and only five hours have passed in your world."

Jordan casually shrugs as some were rather relieved at the fact. Tsuna didn't want to make his mother worry, of course, since he promised her that he'll be back in a few hours.

"A concept that you actually get, huh Sawada?"

"W-What is that supposed to mean?" Tsuna stuttered in embarrassment as the sadistic white-haired Italian only grinned.

"Well, anyway, after dinner: we need to discuss about rooms!"

Tsunayoshi knows that he should be quite wary at the dangerous gleam in their host's eyes.

The room arrangements got off a bit of a bad start. At first, the rooms were Gokudera and Yamamoto, Tsuna and Lambo, Ryohei and Chrome, while Hibari and Mukuro would share a room also. Chikusa and Ken would also share a room with each other. He didn't need his hyper intuition to know that Jordan had arranged the roommates on purpose.

Chikusa and Ken are fine with the arrangement and also Tsuna and Lambo, since Tsuna can watch over the child a little more carefully. But Gokudera complained about why he had to be in the same room as the 'yakyu-baka' and separated from his precious Juudaime. Mukuro, though he didn't show it, was completely horrified at the fact that Chrome would have to share a room with the Sun Guardian and requested that she either gets her own room or switch places with Kyoya. It's not like he had something against the Sun Guardian but he's protective of her enough that he didn't want her to be alone with another man. Hibari practically refused to be in the 'pineapple herbivore's' presence but he also didn't wanted to be crowded by Ryohei either. So there were a lot of disagreeable things about the room arrangement. To the point that it almost had gone bloody.

Then Yoho came back early from work and had to intervene and ruin Jordan's fun. Apparently, he had his own room arrangement where everyone would get their own room- with the exception of Lambo since he is too young to be left by himself. And so, Tsuna didn't mind the responsibility of taking care of the Lightning Guardian in place of his mom, he supposed. Yoho arrangements were more than tolerable. He place Hibari in a different section away from the others where there is no way he'll be able to hear them. Yamamoto, Gokudera, Tsuna, Lambo and Ryohei would be in another section together with their rooms next to each other. Gokudera was happy being just next door to his precious Juudaime while Yamamoto is on the other side of Tsuna's room. Ryohei is just right across from Tsuna's room. The Kokuyo gang has their own section too and Yoho made sure that Chrome's room is right next to Mukuro's, just in case something has happened.

"Eh? Where are you going Yoho?"

"Work."

Jordan pouted at the vague answer while everyone is on their way to their designated bedrooms. Hibari, unsurprisingly, had already disappeared to his room though no one had seen him leave.

"Night guys!"

"Night Tsuna/Sawada/Juudaime!" was the response that the three of the Guardians gave to their boss before going into their rooms to turn in for the night. Wanting to get some sleep himself –after a very stressful and torturous day– he made sure that his hold is on the sleeping Lightning Guardian is better and entered into the bedroom…

Should he be surprised that Reborn is there waiting for him?

"Ciaossu!"

Knowing for the fact that he wouldn't be able to get any sleep until his meeting with Reborn is finish; the Vongola Decimo settled Lambo down on the king size bed and sat on the luscious couch right across from Reborn. He was so use to how extravagant the place is that he couldn't say that he'll be surprise at whatever expensive thing they have come across anymore.

"What is it Reborn? I want to get some slee-"

Tsuna quickly shut his mouth as he saw Reborn's gun pointed at him.

"You're a million years too early to be questioning me, Dame-Tsuna."

"But there must be a reason why you're here, right?"

The Vongola soon-to-be boss didn't like how the world greatest hitman is smirking.

"You must establish a relationship with Yoho-san."

* * *

><p>Me: Yesss! I'm finally finished with this! You don't know how long this took me! Actually, I didn't think I could be finished with this… No wait, I didn't think that it would be this long 0_o This is the longest thing I have ever written for my fanfictions. And I manage to type down at least 20 or so more pages… Ah… my arms hurts~<p>

I also apologized for the grammar. I looked over it many times trying to catch whatever is wrong but there are too many pages and I'm not an patient person really.

So, anyway, please give some dares and questions for our favorite characters so that I may torture- I mean, play- no wait, have fun with them~ Yeah, that's it .

Gokudera: … what are you planning...?

Me: Try guessing a writer's mind Gokudera-kun~

Oh right! The Omake!

Tsuna: W-What Omake?

* * *

><p><strong>This section is exceptionally for Yaoi Fans.<strong>

Jordan: Yo! Jordan here! I'm sure some of you are curious to know what has happened inside the box I trapped Tsuna and Hibari in… Well, luckily for you: there was a camera inside and I was able to film what has happened! *gets an umbrella just in case he would have to deal with the nosebleed*

This is what had happened:

_Through night vision mode of the camera, you could see how embarrassed and awkward Tsuna is throughout the whole ordeal._

_The box is really cramped; Tsuna should know since he is experiencing it at first-hand. There was barely any room to move and because of that, he couldn't back away off of Hibari. Both he and Hibari's chest are pushed together and there was so little room that Tsuna has to duck his knee in between Hibari's legs while the prefect has to do the same… To support himself and make sure that he didn't slip down on the floor under Hibari, Tsuna leaned on the wall behind him and Hibari has to lean forward, almost practically on Tsuna, and use the wall behind the brunet to support himself as to make sure he wouldn't fall on the meek teen. And because the box is about a little taller than Tsuna, Hibari has to also uncomfortably bend forward to the point that he laid his chin onto the brunet's shoulder. _

_Tsuna blushed as he felt Hibari's warm breath brushed against his ear and squirms uncomfortably._

'_Anyone… HELP ME!' is probably the thought that Tsuna is thinking._

_Throughout the past seconds, Tsuna was as stiff as a marble statue. He knows that any movement would result in awkward touching._

_Hibari then suddenly move his head to latch his cold eyes onto Tsuna's warm ones; though their faces were only a mere inch apart._

"_Breaking a few bones might make things roomier…"_

_Sadly, it is not an suggestion. It's a fact._

_Tsuna paled at the prospect._

_And so, that the story of the two in the box. You fangirls can ignore the last part and fantasize any further if you wish._

Jordan: Well, there you go! Ja ne!


End file.
